The New Kid on the Block
by Lil Irish QT
Summary: ok picture this.... a new kid moves in next door and it just happens to be Okita! you meet all of his friends and have a grand old time.. (sry this is my first fic ever)
1. Default Chapter

Here's my first fic ever that I'm writing. I'll accept anything-even flames.

Disclaimer: I do NOT, I repeat, I do NOT own any of the characters! Please be forgiving.

As I walked down the silent hallway of my high school, the only thing going through my mind is what have I done to be called down to the office. It only hit me when I saw my new neighbor, who just moved in next door from up state, sitting in the office. They asked me to show him around since we had the same classes. It was a couple of weeks until Thanksgiving and Jack, my neighbor, had a lot of catching up to do before Christmas vacation.

At lunch one of my friends was asking me about the kid that I was showing around all day. So I was telling her about him when he came into the lunch room so I yelled "Hey Okita! Come over here!" He turned slowly and walked over with a look of bewilderment on his face.

"Did you just call me Okita?"

"Umm did I? I'm sorry I didn't mean to. It's just you look so much like-"

"An anime character on a show called Rurouni Kenshin"

"Yea that's what I was going to say."

"Yea I get that a lot, actually my old friends call me Okita. They-"

He was about to tell me about his friends when the bell rang and we had to hurry up to class. On the bus ride home Jack, whom I soon came to called Okita 24/7, was telling me about his friends. He had seven best friends and how they all had nick names like his.

They were coming after Christmas Vacation to see him. We were getting really close.

When we got home he showed me a picture of his friends and named all of them going across.

"That's Anthony, Kyle, Jacob, Kevin, Harry, Henry, and Scott. Well I call them-"

"Aoshi, Saitou, Sano, Kenshin, Yahiko, Hiko, and Souijrou"

"Yeah how did you know?"

"Lucky guess?"

"Really?"

"And I printed a picture off the Internet and it looks exactly like yours."

"Really? That's a little weird. Can I see it?"

"Sure" I said and ran home to get it. When I got back he was on his phone with his friends. Something was up because they were talking really fast and for along time. Finally Okita hung up and told me his friends were coming sooner. For the next week we really bonded.

That's it! Sorry it's so short; I'll try to write the next chapter longer. Please review.


	2. His Friends

Well here's my second chapter hope u like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters; I only own the idea for this story.

It was getting closer to the weekend when Okita's friends were coming. Over the past two weeks Okita and I have grown to be very close friends. His friends were coming on Friday. That Wednesday and Thursday it was snowing and on Friday I had to baby-sit my two neighbors and since Okita's parents were out and his friends weren't coming until later that day so he came to help. All he did was play videogames with Conor, the older of the two brothers, while I was outside playing in the snow with Lil Kyle.

After a couple of hours of playing outside we were about to go inside when a van pulled up in front of Okita's house and seven guys climbed out and walked up to Okita's deserted house. Now Lil Kyle is running away from me and down the street. I didn't realize this until I hear Lil Kyle was yelling my name. I turn around and see them looking at me. I run down the block trying to catch up to him and yelling for him to come back. Now I don't think they saw my neighbor and started to run after me. I finally caught up to my neighbor and was turning around to go back when I bumped into Kyle, a.ka Saitou.

"Sorry"

"No Problem. Can you help us, where looking for Jack. Do you know where he might have went?"

"Hai, Hai Saitou-san" was my only response, which I think, confused them. I had to get back quickly because Lil Kyle was trying to get away again. Finally Anthony, a.k.a Aoshi, came to my rescue and took Lil Kyle away from me which, i think it might have scared him a little because he was a little bit more quite. By the time we got back to the house Okita and Conor were outside having a snowball fight. Okita's back was too us and Jacob, a.k.a Sano, gave Conor the quite it sign while he made a snowball. He threw it at Okita's head but at the last second Okita dodges it and threw one right at Sano's face. Bull's-eye! Hitting Sano right in the face. Now this started it now everyone was starting to throw snowballs it was crazy. I watch this from inside my neighbor's nice warm house. An hour later they finally got tired and Conor came in all pink face and wet followed by Okita. Okita told me that he was going back to his house with his friends and that I should come over later.

After an hour or two I was finished baby-sitting and was at Okita's front door. I rang the doorbell but no one answered it, so I went to the back door knocked and no one came. So I looked into the basement window and saw them sitting they're watching something on the TV. So I ran home and got my cell phone and called his house phone and I saw Okita pick up the phone in the basement.

"Hello. This is Jack. To whom am I speaking to?"

"Get off your butt and go to your back door"

"Ok! Now what?"

"Open it because it's freezing!" I hear the lock click and I hide next to the door with a snowball to get him back for being so slow! I see his head pop out and bam right in his face. I start laughing at him. He comes out and grabs a handful of snow and tries to get me back but I run into his house and away from him. I knew everyone else was in the basement hanging out, so I ran down there to hide.

"Hey where's the fire?" asked Harry, a.k.a Hiko.

"No I just got Okita in the face with a snowball and now his trying to get me back."

"Well in that case" said Sano casually walking over to me and picking me up. He carried me up the stairs out the door and dropped me in the snow.

"Oh, you'll pay, you all will pay. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, Oh, but you'll pay." That's what I told them as I walked past them back inside. They all were laughing but I was serious; they will pay. For the rest of the afternoon we were in Okita's basement watching TV and talking. At one point they were talking about stories they've read on a web site. They didn't think I knew about it. They were talking about a story on I cut in and told them I knew that story and the author is one of my closest friends.

Later on, while we were watching a movie I had to leave because I was going to my friend's house for her birthday. So I said I had to leave and hurried to get home.

Ok there's a reason why Saitou's name is Kyle like my neighbor because one day my neighbor (who is almost 3) was wearing a black shirt and blue jeans and running around with a plastic sword. He always has his hair gelled back and he reminded me so much of Saitou. So there's my reason

Well that's it for now until we meet again! Remember to review.


	3. My Friends

Hola! I've made it through the first 2 weeks of school. Last night there was a freshman dance. It was cool but I've been to better. Well I haven't updated b/c I've had tons of work and after school stuff to do.

So I raced to get to my friend's party on time, whish wasn't working. I arrived five minutes late. When I walked in my friend Erika, whose party it was, asked me why I was late and why I was wet. My other friends, Megan, Nicole, Terri, and Souci, were wondering because they all were listening to me, waiting for me to tell them. So I started from the beginning.

I explained that a family just moved in next-door and their son goes to school with me. That his name was Jack and that his friends came over today when I was babysitting and Jack was helping. They started a snowball fight. Later on he went home with his friends and I waited for my neighbor to come home, but before he left he told me to come over when I'm done. So when I was done I ran home got change and ready to come here, then I went over. I rang the doorbell, nothing, I knock on the door, nothing, so I went to the back door and knocked nothing so I went to the basement window and I saw them sitting their talking and just hanging out. I saw the phone next to jack and I had an idea. So I called him with my cell and I went to the back door. He picked up and I told him to go to the back door and open it. I was hiding behind the wall so he didn't see me and I got him with a snowball right in the face. I ran by him and got in the house so he couldn't get me with a snowball. Then I told them how I ran downstairs and told his friends what happened and how his friend Jacob then picked me up, carrying outside, and dropping me in the snow. That's why I'm wet and late.

Then they kept asking me to tell them more and more about them. During the party I had a great idea. So I called Okita again and asked how long his friend were going to be in town. So we planed on meeting tomorrow. At the end of the party I told everyone to come over to my house tomorrow by 10:00am, which means getting up before noon.

Later that night when I was dropped off by Megan's dad, I wanted to talk to Okita about the next day. They were sitting on the front porch laughing and talking. When I got to them they all went silent and they just watching me come closer to them. I didn't want to talk in front of them; I only wanted to talk to Okita.

"Hey Okita can I talk to you privately for a minute."

"Sure. We'll be right back"

Once we were out of earshot I heard one of his friends say something and they all started laughing again. We sat on my sister's car in my driveway and started to talk about the next day.

"So did u tell them about tomorrow?"

"No I want to surprise them. They have no clue about what's going on. By the way, what are your friends like?"

"Well they're... how do I explain my friends umm... well you'll find out tomorrow"

"Oh come on, they can't be that weird. Tell me"

"You'll find out tomorrow'

We ended up sitting there for a while and it was cold out and I was wearing dress pants, a petticoat, and a hat, which it's very warm. Plus it started to snow. I was starting to shiver. Okita must have noticed because he put his arm around my shoulder to try to keep me warm. I rested my head against his shoulder because of the very long day I had between babysitting this morning, hanging out with him and his friends, and going to a party. I also had to go home and finished my homework. I then told Okita. I had to go and he walked me to my door and I set to work. I could still hear him and his friends laughing.

Well that's it. I'll try to update soon. Like I said lots of schoolwork and stuff to do. Don't forget to review or else!! – Insert evil laughter here- : D oh and that part on the car actually happened to me, but it wasn't Okita. It was my friend, Sheen.


End file.
